


（尼禄V）驯魔

by Fulamingge



Category: Devil - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulamingge/pseuds/Fulamingge





	（尼禄V）驯魔

猎魔的是恶魔。驯魔的是人类。如此看来职业与种族并没有关系。最近风靡恶魔世界的行业除了猎魔人就是驯魔师了。一个新兴的产业。那个神秘的站在行业金字塔顶端的人类，V。传言是个胸大腰细的美人，不论是如何威风叱咤魔界的魔王，都情愿臣服于她的调教。也有说他根本是个有着血瞳银发的恶魔，以此为幌猎杀同类野心勃勃。要请她上门服务自然要价不菲，但凭借事务所的头牌传奇猎魔人但丁过人的赚取红宝石的能力，这点费用尼禄要挪用也不必专门报备。尼禄，冉冉展露头角的新一代猎魔人。处男。尽管变成魔人后样貌令人类恐惧，战力惊人甚至强于但丁，名声已大噪于人魔两界，也无法掩盖这个事实，二十几岁还未尝过腥。第一次开荤，玩一票大点的似乎也无妨。倒不是因为他自身条件不行。银发，绿瞳，相貌英俊，臂力惊人，单手掀恶魔，猎魔技法精湛，光是那胸肌与腹肌在每次妮可的猎魔直播实况上都要另一大群人类女性（可能也有男性）春心荡漾。加上待人体贴，直爽可爱还有点腼腆，性格既甜美又帅气，男友力十足的尼禄恐怕本人不知情的女友与老婆粉要从事务所排到魔界了。大约，问题就出在性格太直了。倒不是说他只好女色，而是很多时候，有点一根筋以及反射弧过长。偶尔尝试着遵循本能，也许是个不错的选择呢。  
所以，这个高挑消瘦的男人就是传说中的V了。瞳色是比自己更深些的墨绿，银色半长的头发，睫毛浓密而卷翘，说话时还能看见两颊浅浅的酒窝。脸部轮廓有些秀气，平心而论，尽管不是传言中的美女，也未察觉到恶魔的气息，但这样长相出众的男人也令尼禄感到意外地满意了。“所以，我们要怎么开始呢？”他问。“当我决定我们要开始的时候，那就是开始了。你自然会知道。”被呛了。  
“把裤子脱干净。”尼禄一瞬间感到难为情，羞涩与后悔，甚至想夺门而出。“别想逃避我”，V托着他的下巴居高临下地盯着坐在床上的他的眼睛，墨绿的瞳孔闪着比恶魔的眼睛更诡谲的光，“你想让我帮你脱吗？”轻柔的吐息洒在尼禄的唇边。好像自尊被挑衅了。下身凉飕飕的。与之鲜明对比的是上身的衣物依然穿戴整齐。有点尴尬也有对未知的恐惧。V将他双手绑在背后并锁在了床头。银色的发丝扫过尼禄的脸颊，柔和的香气另他有些眩晕。浅色的性器垂在银白色毛发中，安静得像只蛰伏的狮子。但另尼禄渐渐感到不妙的是，被V那双翠色的眼睛打量着下体，尽管一言不发，却能感到血液在不断地往下身涌动，他硬了。意识到这一点尼禄羞得想要钻进地下的魔界去了。V站在床沿，一点一点地缓慢剥落衣物。从漂亮的锁骨，到樱色的胸乳，窄窄的腰线与髋骨，与他一样银白色毛发中沉睡的粉嫩性器，修长挺直的双腿，全都完整地展露在尼禄眼前。太羞耻了。下身甚至发胀得有些疼痛。好像前端也湿了。V坐在了尼禄的正对面。双腿打开，膝盖外张，白皙的大腿根部与那道浅色的入口完全地暴露在尼禄的视线中。全身瞬间便像火灼般燥热，空气也变得凝重。尽管理智上尼禄不知道该看向哪里，但眼睛却很诚实地紧紧锁着他。V的一手撑在身体后面，上身后仰，于是尼禄更能看清那随着呼吸不断翕张的浅粉蜜口了。他将食指与中指放入口腔中吮吸，像吞吐些隐秘的东西那样从指根细细地舔到指尖，舌头在指缝中徘徊。手指在口中深深浅浅地刺入又探出，舔舐得晶亮而湿漉。水声另尼禄似乎要燃烧起来了。湿漉漉的手指轻轻点了点尼禄的唇角，然后沿着颌骨一路向下，留下一道浅浅的水痕，再狠狠地夹了一下分身顶端，尼禄一声闷哼还未出口，就见他将二指直接插进了入口。两根手指一瞬间被那处隐秘的地方完全吞没。V仰起脖颈长长地呻吟出声。尼禄便只能看到他耸动的喉结。乳珠也挺立着在空气中颤抖了。窄腰与腿根都密密地战栗，下身也渐渐扬起。尼禄仍怔怔出神地看着V身体的变化，忽然听见他的声音，“我让你射的时候你才可以射”，尽管他湿润的眼睛与潮红的脸颊完全没有威慑力，“求我也没有用”。被那双浸在清泉里墨绿色的瞳孔噙着笑地盯着，性器硬得胀痛到几乎难以忍受。V的手指在甬道里进出，无名指也开始深入。不断有液体从穴口中溢出，性器渗出汨汨的清液，腿根与入口俱因充血而妖冶得发红。V急促的喘息与逐渐高扬的低吟另尼禄如坐针毡，脸颊耳朵和脖颈都热得要灼烧成灰烬。V全身战栗得手臂快要支撑不住身体，但双腿也依然大大地敞开着，脸恰到好处地低垂，从尼禄的角度既能看到他如何自渎的动作，也能捕捉到他的每一丝表情。他没有抚慰性器，仅靠着后穴而高潮了。失焦的视线落在尼禄身上，眼角湿润似有泪水，银发贴在脖颈与脸庞，下唇有几粒浅浅的牙印。他喘着气，缓缓地把手指从甬道抽出，淫靡的响声，然后含入了口中。穴口依然因为高潮后的快感而翕张，小腹上尽是白浊，床单也濡湿了一片。尼禄狂躁而痛苦地盯着他舔舐手指，没有比这更煎熬的事情了。  
V渐渐平复了喘息，玩味地盯着尼禄胀得深红的性器，它因兴奋与充血而尺寸惊人。他在尼禄身前跪了下来，腰部凹陷臀部耸起地趴在他腿间，抬头看了一眼尼禄因情欲而发红的眼睛，轻柔地舔了一下那根许久未得纾解的茎柱。尼禄沉沉地喘出声。他想将性器狠狠地在这湿热的口腔中抽送，然而手臂早已被V捆绑在身后。也仅仅是舔了一口，就转而去舔舐那丛银白色毛发。他将性器周围的毛发都舔得濡湿而服帖，乖顺地垂在腿间，亮晶晶地泛着水光，连皮肤都发红，却故意小心地不去触碰那硬热的性具。银色的发丝刺在腿间更将他撩拨搔弄得难以忍耐。尼禄灼灼地盯着他低垂的银白色长长睫毛，像两把小扇子在下眼睑投射出两片深深的阴影。低眉顺目的模样显得十分无辜。尽管他知道这完全是假象。这个家伙，才是魔鬼吧。他无意识地挣动身体想摆脱束缚，这样折磨人的“驯服”也许从一开始就不应该存在。感受到尼禄的狂暴，V双手按着他的大腿，将性器的前端含入口中。尼禄沉沉地吸了一口气。潮热的口腔尽管只能包裹住一小截性器，唇舌却在极尽所能地讨好这柱茎肉。双唇含着粗且长的上小截性具，舌与口腔卖力地吸吮，不时舔舐着每一丝褶皱与每一根狰狞的筋虬，淫靡的水声放佛在渴求着何等珍宝。性器在V的脸颊戳出一个突起，涎水从嘴角溢出。他将茎柱深深地吞入喉口，它因刺激而痉挛地收缩，将性器的头部夹紧，逼得尼禄粗粗地低吼。他想将这个人压在身下，在他的口腔里，后穴里狠狠地抽插，直到他再射不出来为止。  
V有些错愕，明明已经将他的双手绑得严实，他又是如何得以解脱。抬眼看去才是令他大惊失色，眼前哪里还有那个害羞紧张的银发青年，分明是个有着湛蓝色翅膀与白色长发的恶魔。“你绝不该低估我。”V还未能反驳，就被这只白色恶魔的暴胀的性具塞满了口腔。与全身覆满的坚硬棱角与铠甲一样，性器的根部也长满了硬且密的鳞片。它摩擦着薄薄的口腔皮肤，磕上了牙齿，在口唇里急剧地抽插着。尼禄将V压制在身下，跪坐在他的胸膛上猛烈地亵玩着他的口腔。恶魔的体重压在身上让V喘不过气来。呜呜咽咽的反抗根本微不足道。透明的蓝色翅膀刺入又抽出那个依然高热潮湿的蜜处，翅膀的尖端都濡湿得沾满了黏腻的水渍。身体被翻了过去，被迫折叠着双腿跪在床上，恶魔的体重自后方压了上来，从后面一瞬间被贯穿了。绝非人类所有的尺寸如同一把巨刃将他钉在了床上。性器上坚硬冰冷的鳞片因为与甬道的摩擦而变得灼热，似柄燃烧着烈火的匕首在V体内抽插。这异样又过于强烈的快感很快就让他受不住了，脸上既是痛苦，又是欢愉。“你一直以来都是这样，哪怕是和恶魔做这样的事你也感到无所谓吗？”尼禄沉沉的声音浮起。身下抽送的力度丝毫没有减弱。V急剧地摇头，不知道是在抗拒他的行为，还是在否认，抑或是根本没有听明白他在说什么。尼禄整根抽出，令他仰躺在床上，又尽数没入。潮红的脸颊上溢满了泪水，眼神迷乱又狂热。恶魔灿金的瞳狠狠盯着那双碧海般湿润汹涌的眼睛。抚上他的脸颊，尖利且长的指甲随时都能刺穿他的颈动脉，“说啊，和我，和恶魔做这样的事，会让你快乐吗？”V握紧他的手腕，“不是，我没有，我从来没有。这是第一次，和你是第一次。放过我……”泪水像止不住的溪流，汨汨地浸润整张脸庞。仅仅是错愕与停顿了一瞬，尼禄又继而更为激烈地撞击着身下这具属于人类的身体。  
“……我不会放过你。”  
“永远留在我身边。”


End file.
